More (soundtrack)
| Recorded = 1 February – 31 May 1969 | Studio = Pye Studios, London | Genre = Psychedelic rock | Length = | Label = | Producer = Pink Floyd | Longtype =/ Soundtrack album | Last album = A Saucerful of Secrets (1968) | This album = More (1969) | Next album = Ummagumma (1969) | Misc = }} More is the first full-length soundtrack album, and third studio album, by the English rock band Pink Floyd, released on 15 June 1969 in the United Kingdom by EMI Columbia and on 9 August 1969 by Tower Records a subsidiary label of Capitol Records in the United States as Original Motion Picture Soundtrack from the film More.http://www.discogs.com/Pink-Floyd-Soundtrack-From-The-Film-More/master/20679 It is the first album by the band to be released by Capitol internationally. The film More was made in Luxembourg in 1969 and was directed by Barbet Schroeder. Recording and songs More is a psychedelic rock soundtrack album that contains some acoustic folk ballads, a genre that appeared sparsely on later works. It also contains some of the band's "heaviest" recordings, such as "The Nile Song" and "Ibiza Bar",class=album|id=r15255|pure_url=yes}} Relics, Pink Floyd: Review, AllMusic.J. DeRogatis, Turn On Your Mind: Four Decades of Great Psychedelic Rock (Milwaukee, Michigan: Hal Leonard, 2003), ISBN 0-634-05548-8, p.132. as well as several instrumental tracks, featuring their experimental and avant-garde approach. This is Pink Floyd's first full album without founder member Syd Barrett, who was ousted from the group in early 1968 during the recording of A Saucerful of Secrets. It is one of the three Pink Floyd albums to feature David Gilmour as the sole lead vocalist, the others being 1987's A Momentary Lapse of Reason and 2014's The Endless River, and it is also the first album to be produced by Pink Floyd without assistance from Norman Smith. More was recorded at Pye Studios, Marble Arch, London and engineered by Brian Humphries.Nick Mason, Inside Out, first edition p129 It is the only album in the band's discography not to have a lead vocal from Roger Waters during his tenure in the band. Two songs can be heard in the film that were not included on the album: "Seabirds" and "Hollywood". According to one source, the original More reel shows the following track listing: # Main Theme 1 # Main Theme 2 # Party Sequence 1 # Party Sequence 2 # Jukebox (Up the Khyber) # Theme – Beat Version # Spanish Music # Blues – Slow # Hollywood # Seabirds # Crying Song # Waterpipe (Quicksilver) # Paris Bar Release and reception | rev2 = The Daily Telegraph | rev2Score = |rev3 = MusicHound |rev3score = 1/5 | rev4 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev4Score = }} More reached number 9 in the UK and, upon re-release in 1973, number 153 in the US. In 1987, the album was issued on CD. A digitally remastered CD was released in 1995 in the UK and 1996 in the US. Since 1995, the new edition changed the title to just Music from the Film More (US title: Music from the Motion Picture More). This was the last of three Pink Floyd albums to be released in the United States by the Tower Records division of Capitol Records. The 1973 US reissue was released on Harvest Records. Although the CD restores the original United Kingdom title in all countries, it is represented differently on the spine (Music from the Film More) and label More. For the Pink Floyd Records 2016 re-issue, the name reverted to Soundtrack from the film More which was released 3 June 2016. Track listing Personnel *Roger Waters – bass guitar, tape effects, percussion *Nick Mason – drums, percussion *Richard Wright – Farfisa Combo Compact Duo organ, Hammond M-102 spinet organ, piano, vibraphone, backing vocals *David Gilmour – acoustic, electric, slide, and flamenco guitars, percussion, lead vocals ;Additional personnel *Lindy Mason – tin whistle on "Green Is the Colour" and "Party Sequence" *James Guthrie – re-mastering supervision *Hipgnosis – sleeve design *Doug Sax – re-mastering Charts References ;Footnotes ;Citations Category:1969 albums Category:1969 soundtracks Category:Albums produced by David Gilmour Category:Albums produced by Nick Mason Category:Albums produced by Richard Wright (musician) Category:Albums produced by Roger Waters Category:Albums recorded at Abbey Road Studios Category:Albums with cover art by Hipgnosis Category:Albums with cover art by Storm Thorgerson Category:Capitol Records albums Category:Capitol Records soundtracks Category:EMI Columbia Records albums Category:EMI Columbia Records soundtracks Category:English-language albums Category:English-language soundtracks Category:Film soundtracks Category:Harvest Records albums Category:Harvest Records soundtracks Category:Pink Floyd albums Category:Pink Floyd soundtracks Category:Progressive rock soundtracks Category:Tower Records albums Category:Tower Records soundtracks